Castle of Orchids
Castle of Orchids ''(Ran no Shiro; 蘭の城) is a song, in the RP it is said that Tsukikawa Mirai composed it. However, in real life, it is composed by Sora. It is one of the sub songs in MIRACLE PARADE. Single Information |-|Normal Edition= # MIRACLE PARADE # Mixed Colour # Castle of Orchids # Spring's Fairytale # Ai no Shining LINE # MIRACLE PARDE Off Vocal # Mixed Colour Off Vocal # Castle of Orchids Off Vocal # Spring's Fairytale Off Vocal # Ai no Shining LINE Off Vocal |-|Special Edition= # MIRACLE PARADE # Mixed Colour # Castle of Orchids # Spring's Fairytale # Ai no Shining LINE # Yozora no Niji Colour Hoshi # Move on now! # MIRACLE PARDE Off Vocal # Mixed Colour Off Vocal # Castle of Orchids Off Vocal # Spring's Fairytale Off Vocal # Ai no Shining LINE Off Vocal # Yozora no Niji Colour Hoshi Off Vocal # Move on now! Off Vocal Colour Key 3 participating members. Center name in Bold; Hina. '''Orchid Cloak:' Mirai, Fuyumi, Hina Lyrics Parts have yet to be distributed but will be soon. Character Parts= Yoru no Niyoi, Hana no Tsubasa, Shiro no Iro, Mysterious janai? Nee, Kikasete, Kono Shiro no Uta. Dance no aru? Oto no kanjiteru, Uta no kokyu, Ran no Kirameku, Suteki no aji, Maho no kotoba, Yoru no Tsuki, Asa no Taiyo, Jikan no Shiro, Ran no Monogatari. Ran no Shiro, Kire janai? Kono sekai no maho, Maho no Kotoba, Ran no Shiro, Maho no Ran, Shiro no Kotoba, Kore te, Magical Night! Lalalala, Itsumono no Yume, Lalalala, Wakuku Fun Fun! Suki no Kimochi? Ran no Ai~ Kono Shiro no Niyoi, Suteki, Ran no Ai no Tanjo, Warate, Ran no Shiro... |-|Romaji= Yoru no Niyoi, Hana no Tsubasa, Shiro no Iro, Mysterious janai? Nee, Kikasete, Kono Shiro no Uta. Dance no aru? Oto no kanjiteru, Uta no kokyu, Ran no Kirameku, Suteki no aji, Maho no kotoba, Yoru no Tsuki, Asa no Taiyo, Jikan no Shiro, Ran no Monogatari. Ran no Shiro, Kire janai? Kono sekai no maho, Maho no Kotoba, Ran no Shiro, Maho no Ran, Shiro no Kotoba, Kore te, Magical Night! Lalalala, Itsumono no Yume, Lalalala, Wakuku Fun Fun! Suki no Kimochi? Ran no Ai~ Kono Shiro no Niyoi, Suteki, Ran no Ai no Tanjo, Warate, Ran no Shiro... |-|Kanji= 夜の香り、 花の翼、 城の色、 それは神秘的ではありませんか？ ねえ、 私に聞かせてください、 この城の歌。 ダンスはありますか？ 私はその音を感じることができます、 歌の声、 オーキッズスパークル、 素晴らしい感覚ですが、 魔法の言葉、 夜の月、 朝の太陽、 時間の城、 オーキッドの物語。 蘭の城、 それはかわいいですか？ この世界の魔法は、 魔法の言葉 蘭の城、 魔法の蘭、 城の言葉、 これは、 魔法の夜！ ララララ、 同じ夢、 ララララ、 とても楽しい！ 愛の気持ち？ オーキッドの愛〜 この城の匂い、 素晴らしい、 蘭の愛が生まれ、 スマイル、 蘭の城... |-|English= The Night's Scent, The Flower's Wings, The Castle's Colour, Isn't it Mysterious? Hey, Let me hear, This Castle's Song. Is there a Dance? I can feel the sounds, The Songs voice, The Orchids's Sparkle, It's a wonderful sensation, The Magical Words, The Night's Moon, The Morning's Sun, The Castle of Time, An Orchid's Story. Castle of Orchids, Isn't it pretty? This World's Magic, The Magic Words Castle of Orchids, The Magic of Orchids, The Castle's Words, This is, Magical Night! Lalalala, The same Dream, Lalalala, Thrilled Fun Fun! The feeling of Love? An Orchid's Love~ This Castle's Smell, Wonderful, The love of Orchids are born, Smile, Castle of Orchids... Category:STARLine Category:3shine Category:CrystalSora Category:Songs by CrystalSora Category:Songs Category:Shining Line Category:MIRACLE PARADE Category:Castle of Orchids Category:Tsukikawa Mirai Category:Fuyumi Maeda Category:Hina Aihara Category:Orchid Cloak